The Black Stallion Moves on
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: Alec's lost daughter is rushed into Alec's life after his death if that makes sense!. She finds the things that Alec kept a secret, she finds lovem passion and what more the runaway Black stallion! IS it too late to save the Black, pam? Will Black ever tr
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

Alec tossed and turned on his bed. It was 3.30 in the morning. Alec could not sleep. There was a chilly air of danger. It was close. He felt it. He did not know why!

After few more minutes of sleeplessness, Alec got up. With darkness encaging him, Alec sat to think. He felt restless; his desire to see his stallion was racking his brain. Overwhelmed with agony, Alec got up. After putting on his clothes, Alec tip-toed downstairs and went out of the house. As he closed the door, a blast of cold wind hit his face. His face and his bare hands froze and his desire to feel his warm stallion was more. Shivering, he rushed to the barn.

A shrill rose in the air, shattering the stillness around Alec. Black is calling me! Black needs me! Alec rushed towards the stable where the Black was kept. Fear overtook Alec, something was wrong. Tears spilled from his eyes as his hands reached for The Black. The warm velvet coat of his stallion touched his bare hands. Desperately, Alec clutched The Black and reached for his warmth. Memories flashed through his mind. His grip tightened on the stallion. Black shook his head angrily as Alec fell back in pain. Black could see Alec move weakly. His eyes red and his body no longer as supple as it used to be. The boy was moving on and so should the Black. The gate of the stall was open. Alec talked to him weakly.

"Easy boy, easy! Go on, Black….Don't come back! We all have to move on, now! Bye." Alec whispered.

The Black suddenly rolled his eyes in nervousness. His body started trembling with excitement. And with suddenness he leapt through the stall opening and ran away. Alec blurred eyes stayed on the runaway stallion and then closed peacefully. Alec lay there limp, helpless and ……Dead!


	2. Lost daughter

Pam got up with a jerk. Her head was throbbing and her heart was beating fast. Sweat tickled down her neck.

"Easy girl! Nothing is wrong; it was all a bad dream! God, what's with these nightmares?" Pam asked herself again for the tenth time. "Well, I may as well get up! It is time to feed the sheep." She said to herself with a sigh. Pam walked over to the window and opened it. She put on her clothes and heaved herself to the bathroom to clean her teeth and went outside.

"Tiger! Tiger! Where the heck are you!" Pam yelled for her dog. Woof! Woof! And her cute little collie leapt on her.

"Ok! OK! I got the point! I know you are sorry! Sheesh! Don't slobber on me!" Pam shrieked pushing her pup away. The far away sounds of the sheep reminded her task and she plodded towards the huge paddock. She clucked at them as she jumped over the fence to the feed barn. After hauling some bales of hay, she chucked them inside their paddocks for them to eat it. Then she set for some real work….. Removing precious golden sheep poo. With Tiger making a mess of himself and her work plus the sheep intruding her handy piece, Pam was furious!

Move away Tiger! You're a mess! Roddy, get lost! I don't have any hidden grass ok?" Pam yelled at a sheep which was trying to push her. There was a chuckle behind her back. She jerked her head up to see Alan laughing.

"What do you want, now, loser? Haven't I told you to get lost already? Or is your thick skulled head so thick that you can't understand English? What are you laughing at?" Pam yelled furiously and threw sand on his face.

"Easy there cowgurl! I just came to tell you that ole' missy popkins want ye' to go and have a lil' chat with her! Hey! Dun look at me like that, just deliverin' the message," Alan drawled. Pam snorted and chucked her cloth at him and jogged towards the big cottage. Tiger sniffed at Alan in distaste and ran after her.

"Mrs.Popkins! There you are! Alan said that you wanna talk to me? "Pam asked questioningly. The old missus nodded and offered her a dirty chair. Pam looked expectantly as the old lady's eyes bore sadly into her own.

"Now dear, how are you? Everything ok at home?" the old lady started. Pam impatiently nodded. She waited.

"Well, dear, I know you are wondering why I called you and all! Nothing serious and all just dear old Deborah asking for you," Mrs.Popkins said sweetly. "You know, Deborah was just like you, she worked here when she was young, about your age, worked hard! Then, she had an affair with this young man…. Then your mother got pregnant but they never got married! Fishy business, I'd say! Your poor mother strived hard and then this very nice man came to work here, Eric, nice chap, your mom liked him, her folks agreed to the marriage and well, your step-father had cancer and died and your mom, poor child, heartbroken and miserable and all alone. But I think you were the biggest gift to her, kept her going, it did! Well, dear, you better go and see what your mum wants to talk to you about! You go, dear child!" the old lady said recovering from reminisces. Pam nodded thoughtfully and jogged put of the house.

As Pam neared the house, frightful yelling was heard. Quarreling and screaming. Pam's face got grimmer. What the heck is going on? What is all that noise?

Tiger growled and barked. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Deborah, Pam's mother rushed outside. Her eyes were rimmed red and her face looked sad and grim. Three other people emerged from the house. There was a middle aged couple. The woman was short, stout and plump and her eyes were sad and lonely with a far away dreamy look. Her hair was untidily put in a bun with two strands of silver hair falling on her eyes. The other two were men, one which she recognized.

"Ma, what is going on? Were you crying? What's going on?" Pam stuttered uneasily. Deborah's swollen eyes looked into hers deeply. She pulled Pam slightly and the little party went inside the house to the living room. Pam sat down on her favorite chair and took a deep breath and was about to start asking questions when…..Deborah stilled her.

"Pam, errrr….. dear, sorry about just now, something turned up! Quite dreadful! Well, I don't know where to begin! Pam, I need you to understand me, I'm in a very awkward situation, dear, I don't know!" Deborah said vainly.

"Pam, do you know Alex Ramsay?" Mrs. Ramsay asked.

"Of course! He is the best horseman ever lived! You are his mother and he is his father!" She pointed at Mr.Ramsay and he nodded. "You are Henry Dailey, pleased to meet you sir! " Pam said beaming respectfully at Henry. He grunted arrogantly.

"Good! So you know us! I know this may shock you but, what would you say if I told you were my granddaughter?" Mrs. Ramsay said. Pam eyes them warily as if discarding the remark. Deborah started weeping again and Mrs. Ramsay put a comforting hand on her but Pam could not help noticing tear drops rolling on her cheek. Pam suddenly felt panicky. She stood up and frowned at them.

"Dear, it is true! Alec is your father, and these are your grandparents! I know this is hard but it is darn true! I'm sorry I never told you before I just did not want -"

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me before? Alec is my what? This is so fantastic! He is my-" Pam interrupted Deborah. Then her eyes became sober and sad. "He was my father…. I never got to hug him" Pam said lamely. Everyone gazed at her sadly yet with astonishment at how fast she accepted that. Henry got up and walked stiffly towards Pam and hugged the young girl with fatherly affection. Pam's face was flushed with shock and she started crying silently. Deborah looked astonished for a reason she didn't know. Mr. Ramsay and Mrs. Ramsay touched her gingerly and took her hand in their own. Pam hugged them with pleasure and sadness. Their warmth made her feel welcomed…..so, at home. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her mother, a fragile woman. She looked like a wreck and now she looked lonely and out of place in her own home. A wave of sympathy rushed towards her mother, she felt sorry for neglecting her. But this was supposed to be her mom's and hers happy moment to know they had people who cared and relations. But then she realized that the Ramsays did not want her mother but wanted her. She was their son's daughter and part of their family. After minutes of reunion, The Ramsays and Henry looked at her with pride. Suddenly Henry clutched her hand and shoved a small box into her palm. The box was plain brown, Pam gingerly opened it. She gasped.

"It is Alec's charm! It is the diamond horse! Oh my god! This is my father's!" Pam shrieked as she recognized the chain that was the one which was on the picture of Alec's and Black's. As she touched its cold surface she realized it had a little keyhole on the backside. In the box there was a tiny pin key that would open the horse locket. She pushed the key in and opened it. Her eyes grew bright with astonishment. She clutched the locket like it meant the world. She gingerly took out those strands of hair and looked at them with surprise. It was the most precious thing to her….to every horse lover or horse person! Those few strands were the mane of the legendary Shetan -


	3. Secret Hideout

Her silky blonde hair was tied up untidily into a ponytail, her skin was tanned with little cherries on her cheeks. Pam had amazing sea- green eyes and at the moment it had a far- away look. She gazed into the green pasture where she had spent her days herding sheep on her cutting horse, Spot, or playing with her puppy and grazing her horse. With a wistful sigh Pam walked towards the barn to say a sweet goodbye to her horse.  
"Hey spot, how are you feeling boy? Good boy! I'll miss you!" Pam crooned patting the bay's head softly. The horse snorted in pleasure and gazed at her adoringly.  
"I love you boy, i will always! Don't you forget me, ok? I don't want to leave you but you see i have- " Pam stopped as she caught a sign of Alan. She waved at him and turned back to her horse. She slipped inside the stall and hugged the big bay tightly like she did not want to let go. Like her life depended on it. Her vision got hazy. She saw a man hugging a giant black horse the horse stamped his foot and you could see the whites of his eye, smouldering fire was buring in the black' eyes. The man legs gave away and she plopped into the ground his breath was shortening and his face was pale and cold. The horse lowered his face to the man's and huffed in his face. Then the man gently whispered something to the black horse. The black horse was hesitant but the man coaxed him to go on. The sense of freedom overwhelmed the horse and he galloped...galloped wild.

Pam legs gave away and she dropped down and clutched her head. She was shaking and was feeling cold. Spot looked at her frightened. She took Spot's support but could not get up, her breath was coming short as the scene ran again through her mind. Sweat poured down her back. Pam breathed faster, her vision going hazy again and was about to blackout. A strong pair of hands pulled her out of the stall. A splash of water was thown at her and Pam blinked and looked. Alan was looking at her wierdly with a puzzeled look on his face.  
"Hey man! Thanks! I was going to faint!" Pam said taking control of herself.  
"Faint? Because of my handsome face, eh?" Alan joked. Pam shoved him and went back into the stall. Tiger's bark was heard out side the barn. In a second, Tiger flung himself on Pam and lavishly licked her face. Pam giggled as she pushed the collie pup away. Alan laughed with her but the laughter subsided almost immediately. The look of unhappiness came back into her face, Alan sobered almost as immediately as her.  
"Atleast you don't need to compete with me anymore to be the best worker," Pam said trying to crack a joke.  
"Without you, who am i gonna bug? Not Harid for sure!" Alan said laughing half-heartedly. Harid was a grumpy and big muscled trainer at Sweet Meadows, the place where Alan and Pam and loads others worked at. Pam chuckled. She'd miss this place, the sheep, the horses, the panorama and Alan too. Pam sighed again. Spot's breathed into her face making it warm, Pam swiftly caught the horse's neck and hugged it. A tear rolled down her cheek , she buried her face into the mane so that Alan won't see her cry. Alan's hand laid heavily on her shoulder comforting her. Pam smiled despite herself. She wiped her face, kissed her horse and hugged Alan one last time.  
"Goodbye Alan, bye Spot! I'll promise i will visit you guys! Come on Tiger! heal!" Pam said. As Pam made her way out, she patted each horse whose head was stuck out, she waved at Alan one last time and trotted out. The sheep was sleepily munching on the hay she had given them and after saying goodbye to Roddy and the rest she walked back to Mrs. Popkins cottage to say goodbye to her. Mrs.Popkins eyes glistened as she saw Pam. She patted the girl's back and kissed her cheeks. "Bye Mrs.Popkins! I'll see you sometime! Bye!" Pam said as she walked out after a while. Mrs.Popkins nodded her head at her. Pam and Tiger reached their own house. She ran into the house with tiger trailin after her. As she ran, she nearly knocked into Henry.  
"Sorry Mr.Dailey! I'm just so frusterated, i haven't packed yet and all! And we have to leave tonight! Arrrgggghhhh! " Pam cried. henry chuckled at her worried face.  
"call me Henry! I saw your mom pack your clothes so don't need to worry!" Henry said. Pam face didn't change.  
"Well, she couldn't have packed stuff in my hide-out could she?" Pam said indiantly. Henry drew his breath in surprise. "Come! Let me show you! It does not matter anymore, does it? Hurry up! Help me pack!" Pam said motioning him to follow. She lead him through the coridor and down a flight of stairs into the basement. The basement smelt musty anf old. Obviously not used at all. She switched on her torch and walked over to a little box in the darkest corner. She opened it and withdrew a rather old fashioned key. She moved to the rusty door in the end of the basement and put her key through the key hole and twisted the lock. Then a small box of numbers opened. Pam arranged the lock to a chain of numbers. The lock gave a swift shutter noise and a small shutter flew open on the lock. Pam put her key through and opened the lock finally. She slided the door and the door made hardly any noise at all! Pam grinned at Henry's astonishment. She led him into the chamber and closed the door behind them and led him into a sort of tunnel. They crouched low and slide down the smooth surface. Pam banged into a metal frame. She gave the knob a twist and jerked at the door and it gave away. Henry gasped. Pam chuckled proudly. "So? What do you think? Is it amazing or what?" Pam said happily. Henry nodded and the spell of the secret hide-out had caught his attention.

You wanna know what is the hide-out, read the next chapter! The next chapter reveals the magic of Hopeful Farm and Alec's mysterious death and the runaway legend's secret! 


	4. Henry

Henry stared at the beautiful, rustic and old "hide-out" as Pam called it.Pam grinned at Henry's astonishment. Henry regained his posture and walked towards the one thing in the room that loomed beautifully. A elegant piece of work, a huge horse,made out of wood. The horse was not yet completed, the hindlegs and the forelegs were still a thick block of wood, the belly was flat and not yet shaped, on the whole the horse was unfinished but the arrogant little head of the beastly horse was finely carved to seem vicious. The face was very unigue but familiar for Henry. And for Henry he looked like the Black. "Grandad and me started on the horse 5 years ago, but he died a year after we started,i wanted to finish for him but i just couldn't figure out the body only the head and the rest is just too difficult to manage! Henry, do you recognise the face? It's the Black, i knew that once i started on him, Grandad thought it was a great idea, he knew about Alec and the Black, he never told me though! I just don't get how i could be his daughter, i justa can't believe it and-" Pam broke off. There was tears in her eyes at her memories. Henry smiled and hugged her tight like she was his grand daughter. "I'm sorry, i'm acting ridiculous!" Pam whispered.  
"No, no, no, You're not!" Henry said comfortingly. Pam smiled and started picking up kink knaks that she wanted to take with her. Henry eyes the big horse.  
"What are you going to do about the horse?" he asked.  
"Well, i'll do a bit more work on it when i come here for holidays! I'm sure that mum will like to come back here for the holidays, so well i do it then!" Pam said. Henry looked doubtfully at the horse wondering whether it wil ever get completed. 

"Hey! Where did you guys disappear too?" Deborah asked. "No where special!" Pam said simply and then gave Henry a sly look.  
"Alrighty dear, but do eat some breakfast before we leave!" Deborah said fondly. Pam sighed and went towards the dining table.  
"Deborah, if i may call you that, I was wondering, is it alright if i stay back in this house for couple of days? I kinda heard of this horse that I may be interested in buying somewhere around here, I know it's rather sudden but i hope that's all right." Henry asked. Deborah looked suprised but nodded and handed him the keys of the house.  
"Henry? Are you staying back? What for?" Mrs.Ramsay said with an annoyed look. "Staying back! Are you staying back Henry?" Mr. Ramsay said. henry backed a little answera thousand questions from Mr and Mrs Ramsay and Pam. "Alright Henry! We'll see you soon!" Pam yelled as the mini truck pulled away.Henry waved. "Alright, they are gone! Better get to the job, i wonder why i'm feeling so excited! I'm a hundred years old and i'm getting excited? That is rather silly!" Henry said nervously to himself.

Guys! Find out what Henry is upto! Itz gonna be good!


End file.
